


A Quiet Morning

by Jack_writes_Fics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Breakfast, Cuddling, Cute, Dog - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Free day, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Oneshot, puppy, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_writes_Fics/pseuds/Jack_writes_Fics
Summary: Greg and Mycroft have a day off and decide to go to the Park, where a little surprise waits...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	A Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I wrote another Oneshot, but this time I used Grammarly for my Grammar mistakes, and it works surprisingly well! I'm thinking about making a few followups to this fic. Enjoy! (●'◡'●)

Greg slowly started to wake up to his boyfriend sleeping peacefully on his bare chest. It was one of those rare days that he woke up first, Mycroft uses his days usually more productive and doesn't waste more time than necessary on things like sleep.

The DI looked fondly at Mycroft and smiled happily. After a few minutes of watching his Boyfriend’s cute sleepy face on his Chest, Gregory started to feel how the Government Official slowly started to move and wake up. 

“Good Morning Myc...”  
Greg said with a still tired voice.

Mycroft opened his tired eyes and saw in Gregory’s warm brown ones. “What Time is it my dear?” He asked tiredly.

Greg slowly leaned down to Mycroft and pulled him a bit up and kissed his forehead. “It’s Sunday, love. There’s no need to hurry, we have all the time in the world.”

“Right, I forgot...”  
Mycroft yawned, rubbed his eyes and sat up.

“Hey, should I make breakfast or tea or something?” Gregory asked smiling fondly at him.

“Breakfast would indeed be nice...” Mycroft said smiling back at him, his stormy blue eyes sparkling affectionately.  
Greg quickly stood up, kissed Mycroft’s nude freckled shoulder and grabbed his favourite T-shirt of a chair. He efficiently pulled it over his head and walked only dressed in his T-shirt and an old black pair of Boxershorts out the Door towards the Kitchen.

When Mycroft stepped out of Gregory’s bedroom he was dressed in a pair of Dark Blue Boxer shorts and an Oversized old grey hoodie from Gregory.

Greg was already in the middle of making scrambled eggs when Mycroft came to the kitchen.

“Hey, Love! I decided to make scrambled eggs on toast for breakfast today. I haven’t put up the kettle yet, so please do that. And please pick a tea.” he said as he walked around the Kitchen.

“Okay, what do you say about an Earl Grey?” Mycroft asked as he put on the kettle and opened the cupboard.

“Sounds great darling.” He replied smiling happily.

About 15 minutes later they sat down and enjoyed their breakfast.

“So, what do you plan to do today?”  
Gregory asked as he stuffed a chunk of egg in his mouth.  
“Well, I thought about a walk in a park would be quite nice, considering the wonderful weather we have today.” Mycroft replied, sipping his tea slowly.

“A walk in the Park it is!” Greg said enthusiastically.

Even though they both have very stressful jobs, they do quite enjoy peace and quiet, with nothing to worry about. 

“So, how’s work? Any… incidents involving Sherlock?” Mycroft asked swallowing the last bit of his breakfast. 

“Well, he started a fight with Anderson on Friday. Sherlock suddenly screamed ’you Fucking idiot!’ and punched Anderson right in the face, he has a black eye now. Thankfully John, a few Officers and me were able to break them up before another hit was thrown. They act like little Children Mycroft.” Greg told him and ate the rest of his foot really fast and gulped down his tea.  
„You eat like a pig, Gregory.“ Mycroft informed him chuckling slightly. “Was Sherlock hurt in the fight?”

“Nah, that lil bastard is fine. And you still love me, even though I eat like a pig right?” He asked playfully.

“Yeah, I do.” Mycroft said smiling.

Greg stood up and started to put the dishes in the dishwasher. Mycroft also stood up and helped him a bit.

After they did the dishes they got dressed and walked a bit in the Park.  
They walked towards a little pond they visited frequently. After they walked a bit Mycroft took the bold step to take Greg’s hand. Greg immediately looked in his boyfriend's face and couldn’t help but grin happily and give his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Mycroft usually wasn’t really affectionate in public, since he was met with quite a lot of homophobia in the past. 

They kept on walking to their pond, and when they got there they immediately spotted a golden moving being in front of a bush.

“What the-” Greg muttered under his breath as he let go of Mycroft’s hand and ran towards it. Then he saw what it actually was; A little Pup!

“Oh my god, Mycroft! It's a cute little Puppy!” Greg squealed as he picked the pup up, while Mycroft followed slowly and looked at it. “Its one of those with the stubby legs and without tails! Like the ones from the Queen!” Greg said happily as he looked at the little pup.

“It’s a Welsh Corgi Pembroke, and maybe you shouldn’t touch him, he could be sick... ” Mycroft said looking at the little bundle. The dog seemed quite… cute. 

“He’s a healthy happy Lil chubby pup! Look at his little face! Can we pleeeeeeeeease keep him?” Gregory asked and suddenly wore a similar expression like the Corgi.  
“I don’t know… dogs are a lot of work and we are both very busy men… he also may already have an Owner...” Mycroft reasoned. He doesn’t really know what he should think of the little Corgi. 

“Well, we have to take him to a Vet either way, so they can scan for a Chip… but if the little fella doesn’t have an Owner we can keep him, okay? We both can take our Vacation now and train him, and then you could get a dog sitter...” Gregory asked and gave Mycroft a certain look which he just can’t resist.

“Fine. If he doesn’t have an Owner we can keep him. But if he has one then you are not going to look for another dog.” Mycroft spoke in a tone of authority and gave him a look that allowed no resistance.

“Okay! But first, you have to hold him, so he can get used to your smell!” Greg said smiling brightly while holding out the Pup for him to grab.

“ugh… fine, I’ll hold him...” Mycroft cautiously took the small corgi and pressed him to his chest. “Uh… hey little guy?” he said to which the pup responded with a small bark.

“He’s cute isn’t he?” Greg asked still grinning brightly.

“Yeah… we should get to the Car and drive to the Vet...” Mycroft looked at the small animal in his hands. 

So they went to Greg’s Car and Drove silently to the nearest Vet. While they drove Mycroft took a closer look at the small dog in his lap. He already caught himself hoping he doesn't have an owner. “I hope we can adopt him...” Mycroft suddenly said. “It would be really nice having a little dog. We could walk him and he could cuddle with us...” Mycroft said and smiled at the Corgi.

“I feel the same… well, we're here so moment of truth...” Gregory said so he got out and walked to the passenger side of the Car and opened Mycroft’s door, where he took the pup so Mycroft could get out.

20 minutes later they were in the examination room, where the vet looked for a chip.

“Well, the little guy seems to be happy and healthy except that he needs a few shots, and he doesn’t seem to have an Owner, so you could adopt him. What do you think his name should be?” The Vet asked and smiled friendly. She seemed like quite a nice woman. 

“How about Arthur?” Mycroft said and suddenly the pup barked cheerfully.

“He seems to like that name, and I like it too.” Greg said grinning over both ears.

Half an Hour later they walk out of the clinic with little Arthur chipped and with the 2 most important shots. They are gonna come back on Wednesday for 2 more shots. They walked him on a leash the vet gave them. 

They happily drove to Tesco where Greg stayed in the Car with Arthur while Mycroft bought the essential puppy stuff.

After they went to Tesco they drove to one of Mycroft’s homes where they showed the little Corgi the little house on the side of London.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any tips for my Writing, please comment them, so I can improve! I hope you liked my Fic! See ya! (●'◡'●)


End file.
